10 Things I Hate About You
by LittlePiecesOfMagic
Summary: One-Shot. Rachel is the school nerd. She has no friends, reads too much and listens to odd music. Finn is the school bad-boy. He drinks, smokes and is everything Rachel hates. What happens when Finn is paid to bring Rachel to the prom, without her knowing, but Rachel falls for him? Will she get her heart broken?


**A/N; So I originally decided to make this a story with chapters but I changed my mind and decided to make it a one-shot! It is based on the movie '10 Things I Hate About You' but you do not need to watch the movie to read this story.**

**Disclaimer; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Enjoy, darlings!**

* * *

"Rachel!"

Rachel groaned as she hit pause on her stereo. Quinn Fabray just happened to be one of the most annoying people Rachel had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Quinn's father, Russell, had married Rachel's mom, Shelby. At first, Rachel highly disliked the man. She didn't like the thought of this man taking over her late daddy's place. After living together for nearly ten years, Rachel eventually began to grow fond of Russell. But she never really grew fond of Quinn.

They were complete opposites who just happened to hate eachother. Rachel was a geek. She listened to bad music, read more books than 'any known human' (Quinn would say), and wore the most oddest of clothes. Then there was Quinn. She was beautiful and one of the most popular girls in school. She was cheerio and had a ton of friends. Complete opposites.

"What?" Rachel asked as she opened her bedroom door.

The blonde stormed in past Rachel, pushing her out of the way. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You need to change." Quinn huffed out.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and stared at Quinn. She had got to be kidding.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't have a nerd for a sister, Rachel. I just can't!" she sighed out as she flopped down on to Rachel's neat bed.

Rachel watched with an amused look on her face. Quinn was such a drama queen.

"Yeah, well no. I like who I am and my reply to this is exactly what I said to you when you said that exact same sentence to me last week," she began, "No. You need to realise that I'm not just gonna change because it will make you happier, Quinn."

Quinn huffed out, annoyed.

"Whatever, freak." she said as she got up and left the room.

Rachel stared at the door in disbelief as she rolled her eyes. What was wrong with that girl? She walked over to her stereo and pressed play as she began to walk around her room, dancing slightly to the tune.

* * *

Rachel walked into school the next day with her best friend, Santana.

"I feel bad for you, I mean you're stuck with Quinn Fabray as a sister." Santana said, shuttering at the thought.

"Step-sister!" Rachel corrected, making Santana roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

The school bell rang, signalling it was time for Science. Rachel hurried to her locker with Santana behind her, grabbed her books and began to walk to class.

They entered the classroom to immediately sit down the back, away from the cheerios up front. Class began when, fifteen minutes later, in walked Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson was the school bad-boy who just didn't care about anything. Everything he done made Rachel gag. She literally hated the ground that idiotic boy walked on.

"You're late, Mr. Hudson. Don't let it happen again." Mrs. Jones warned him.

Rachel watched as Finn rolled his eyes at the teacher and sat in his seat. She noticed how all the cheerios stared at him with complete awe, sending flirtatious looks his way. She cringed for the girls and their poor sense of men.

* * *

"Come on, man! You have to help me!" Puck begged.

Sam, once again, shook his head. "Look, dude, I would but there is no way we could get anybody to go to prom with Rachel Berry. She scares everyone."

Puck sighed. He really wanted to go to prom with Quinn but he knew that her parents won't allow her go if Rachel won't be going. He needed to find someone who would take Rachel to prom.

"We will find someone, dude! Look, please!" Puck begged, once more.

Sam seemed to take pity on Puck as he eventually agreed. "Fine," Sam began, "But who will go with her?"

Puck looked around the crowded cafeteria. He noticed Finn Hudson sitting in the corner, carving some crude words into a table.

"What about him?" he asked Sam.

A small smile formed on Sam's face. He nodded his head. "Finn Hudson would do anything if we offered him money."

They both got up from their table and slowly walked towards Finn. When they reached they reached the table, Finn stared at them.

"Problem?" he asked, intimidating Sam and Puck.

"We were, uhh," Sam gulped, "Gonna ask a favour..."

Finn watched in amusment before signalling for them to sit down.

"Continue."

Sam and Puck glanced at eachother, smiling slightly. This could work after all.

"We need you to bring Rachel Berry to prom,"

They watched as Finn's frown turned up into a grin before he burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, trying to calm himself down. He reached up to wipe away an imaginary tear.

Sam's shoulders slumped as Puck sighed.

"Look, this is serious, ok? We will pay a decent price," Puck said, lowering his voice.

At this Finn looked somewhat interested again.

"And what would that be?"

"$500. Take it or leave it." Sam said, hopefully.

They watched as Finn seemed to think of the idea. He looked thoughtful before taking a deep breathe and agreeing.

"You got a deal, I'll take Rachel Berry to prom."

* * *

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together as she sat on the bleachers watching the Cheerios practise. Quinn, being the head cheerio, was barking orders, making Rachel roll her eyes. She lifted her bag on to the bleachers beside her and proceeded to take books out of it. Better start some homework while waiting for Quinn, she thought. She hated the fact that she needed to give Quinn a ride to and from school. Just because Quinn's car was taken off her because she crashed it for the sixth time doesn't mean Rachel had to suffer being in her presence. She hummed a tune as she started her English homework. It was then when she felt a presence behind her, making her turn around. She squinted her eyes when she seen Finn Hudson standing behind her, smiling gently at her. She felt her heart flutter at the way only one side of his mouth lifted into a grin, making him look absolutely adorable. Rachel shook her head, getting out of the daze she was in. What was wrong with her? Rachel scrunched her nose in displeasure when Finn sat down beside her. She moved away from him as she sighed and continued her homework. After ten minutes of pure silence, Rachel began to get annoyed. What was this dudes deal?

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, irratated.

She watched as Finn looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Just watching the cheerios, sweetheart."

Rachel grimaced.

"Don't call me that." she stated as she began to put her books back into her bag. She'd wait for Quinn in the car.

Finn raised his eyesbrows, confused as to why she was leaving. He couldn't let her go. He needed her to stay and talk with him. And as annoying as he thought she was, he wanted her to.

"What is your deal with me anyway, Berry?"

Rachel stopped short and turned on her heel. She couldn't help but notice the flash of pain in his hazel eyes.

"My deal?" she chuckled, "Who said I had one? I just don't really want to be in the presence of a future prisoner."

Finn smirked at her lame attempt of making him feel like shit. He was Finn Freaking Hudson. He could get a girl to drop her cotton panties in twenty seconds, tops. But this Rachel girl was different. She seemed to absolutely despise him, and he honestly had no idea why.

"That's a lame excuse, darling."

He watched as she let out a fake gag at the pet name. He looked at her in disbelief as she turned to leave yet again.

"Ok, come on. Just stay. We can talk,"

Rachel spun around again. She gave him an angry glare but slowly sat down on the bleachers beside him.

"So, I'll pick you up on Friday then?" he asked.

Rachel turned and stared at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Friday, yeah. Sure." She mocked.

She seemed to feel bad at the hurt that once again struck his features so she continued, "I mean do you even know anything about me?"

Finn seemed to think as he glanced out at the cheerios who were now packing up and getting ready to leave.

"I know a lot more than you think."

Rachel let out a chuckle before picking up her bag and standing up.

"Yeah, I doubt it." she said as she walked away from him.

Sam and Puck, who had been watching the interaction between the two, turned to eachother.

"We are fucked," Puck groaned.

"No, ok no. I don't want to hear that. It'll all work out." Sam said, hopefully.

* * *

Rachel grabbed her towel as she dryed her damp face. She had just done her evening ritual and was very tired. She inwardly groaned when she heard Quinn come into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to try a new look? I mean, come o-"

"Quinn, I said no. And if that is all you came for, can you please leave?" Rachel replied, irratated.

Quinn sighed, "Come on, Rach. Think about what people would think of your new look!"

"I think you forgot that I don't care about what people think, Quinn."

"Yes you do," Quinn replied as she sat on the edge of the bath.

"No, I don't." Rachel said, sternly. "You don't have to be who they want you to be, you know?"

Quinn looked at her with an 'are you serious' look on her face.

"I happen to love being adored, thank you." Quinn stated.

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel exited the music store with her new Billy Joel CD in her hands. She was excited to get home and play this, getting lost in his voice.

"Nice ride."

She shot her head up as she seen Finn leaning against her vintage red car. She huffed.

"Are you like stalking me, or something?" she asked, pissed.

Finn smirked. "I was in town and seen your car. Decided to come over and say hi."

"Yeah, well then hi," she replied as she brushed past him and made her way to her car. Before she could open the door, she felt Finn push in against her, causing her to leap back.

"Not a big talker are you?" he teased.

"Depends on the topic and the person. And, if I'm being honest, you're not really someone I want to speak with."

"Ouch!" he teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. She just wanted to get home, read a book, play Billy Joel and dance.

"You're not scared of me are you?" he asked.

Rachel let out a hearty chuckle. "And why would I be scared of you?"

"Most people are," he shrugged.

"I'm not."

"Ok, well maybe you aren't but I'm sure you've thought about me naked," he winked.

She shook her head at him, irratated. "Oh, no. Is my dying love for you that obvious?" she said with roll of her eyes.

She pushed him off her car and opened the door. Just as she was about to drive off, Jesse St. James pulled up behind her, blocking her way.

"Do you mind?!" she shouted at him, angrily.

She watched him smirk as he got out of the car, "Nope."

Rachel huffed before getting pissed off. How dare he! She turned her car on and drove back, slamming into Jesse's brand new blue car. She smirked at the damage she done.

"You bitch!" Jesse roared as she ran to his car.

Finn laughed and smiled at Rachel, giving her a wink.

"Oops." Rachel chuckled.

* * *

"Ok, listen to me, on Friday night, Mike Chang is having a party. It's the perfect opportunity!" Sam told Finn as Puck stood beside him.

"Perfect opportunity for what?"

"For you to take out Rachel!" Sam groaned.

Finn sighed. This was getting annoying. "I'll think about it."

He picked up his bag and left, leaving a hopeful Sam and Puck.

* * *

"Ok, this is important, Quinn." Jesse told Quinn, making her roll her eyes.

"Jesse, they're both the same picture!"

"No they're not!" he argued. "I'm smiling differently!"

"Ok, alright I get it," she sighed. "I guess... that one." she pointed to a random picture.

"Yeah you're right. It's more... sultry!" he replied.

Quinn looked at him, confused. She really didn't know what she seen in that man. Sure, he was cute and one of the most popular guys in school but he was a complete idiot. But she couldn't help getting lost in his gorgeous eyes.

"So, you going to Mike's party? I'm sure we could get a dance in before the end of the night?" he flashed her a sexy smirk.

Quinn felt her knees go weak. She got lost in his eyes once more and nodded her head.

* * *

"You going Mike's party?" Puck asked Quinn as he sat down on the bleachers with her.

"Believe me, I want to! But I can't. I can't if Rachel isn't going.." she pouted.

"Well, I'm working on getting her a date with Finn Hudson."

Quinn laughed. "I doubt that's gonna work out,"

"Why?"

"Well, Rachel has told me that she would die before she ever dated a guy who smokes, so..."

"So, no smoking. I can get Finn to stop. What else?" Puck asked her.

"You're kidding, right? I don't know how my sister's twisted mind works!" she laughed.

Puck sighed. This was gonna be tough.

* * *

Puck and Sam walked into Butch bar knowing that that was where Finn was. They walked through the smokey crowd, eyes wide. They spotted Finn playing snooker and drinking beer. They walked towards him.

Finn spotted them, "So, got anything for me?"

"It's tough. Quinn really didn't say much, only that Rachel's mind is completely twisted," he huffed.

Finn sighed as he took a drink of his beer.

"One question," Sam started, "Should you be drinking alcohol?"

Finn looked at him with a squinted glare, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Finn placed his beer down and lit a cigarette. Puck watched as he remembered something Quinn said.

"Actually, Finn," he said as he pointed down at the cigarette in Finn's hand, "Rachel hates smokers."

He took the cigarette from Finn's grasp and dropped it to the dirty floor, putting it out with his shoe.

"So, you're telling me that I am now a non-smoker?" Finn asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, well just for now." Sam told him, looking at Puck.

Puck took a list from his pocket and handed it to Finn. On the list was a bunch of things that he knew Rachel liked.

Finn studied the list. "So, I'll buy her some noodles, grab her a book and sit around listening to people who can't play their instruments blasting from her stereo, right?"

"Well actually, Rachel's favourite band, Skillz, is playing at Club Funk tomorrow night, have you ever been there?" Sam asked.

Finn laughed, "I can't be seen at Club Funk, alright?"

Puck sighed, "But she will be there! She has tickets!"

"Yeah," Sam interupted. "Just go for one night?"

"Fine."

* * *

Finn entered Club Funk and was immediately greeted with older women dressed in leather winking at him. He heard the band playing and cringed at the indie music. He made his way through the crowd of women and spotted Rachel dancing with a tall Latina. He smiled at her adorable dance moves. He noticed how she whispered something in the Latina's ear and walked towards the bar. He followed her there, making it before her. He leaned against the bar and noticed how she hadn't seen him yet.

"Two waters," she asked the bartender as she then noticed Finn.

"You have got to be kidding me." she muttered.

She paid the bartender and walked towards Finn. She slammed her hand down in front of him to which Finn glanced up at her.

"You mind?" he asked.

She shook her head at him, irratated. "I'm suprised, you're not surrounded by your usual cloud of cigarette smoke,"

He took a drink, "Yeah, I quit. Found out they were bad for you."

"Really?" Rachel mocked, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Finn got up and walked through the crowd, Rachel following him. She then caught up with him.

"What are you doing here? You know Skillz?"

"Yeah, don't you?" he smirked at her.

She huffed as Finn continued, "You know I was watching you dancing out there, I've never seen you look so sexy."

Just as Finn finished his sentence the music stopped, everyone hearing what he said to Rachel. All the girls giggled as Rachel tried to hide her blush. She let out a chuckle as Finn glanced at her and did the same.

"Come to Mike's party with me?" Finn pleaded.

Rachel cocked her head to the side, "You'll never give up, will you?"

She turned and walked away.

"Wait, is that a yes?" he called after her.

"No."

"So, it's a no?"

"No." she smiled.

* * *

"Shush, Britt!" Quinn hissed as they quietly walked down her stairs, dressed in short red and pink dresses. They tip-toed across the wooden floor, trying not to gain the attention of Russell who was sat in the living room, back facing them.

"Should have used the window."

Quinn let out a nervous laugh, "Hi, Daddy."

"So," Russell started as he got up from his seat, "Where are we going?"

"Just a small party, no biggie."

"Just a small one?"

"Sir," Brittany interrupted, "it's only a get-together!" she smiled.

"Sure, I really believe that." He said as he stared at them.

Just then, Rachel extended the stairs wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"You know anything about a party, Rach?" Russell asked her.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh! I am expected to be there, Daddy!" Quinn argued.

Rachel exited the kitchen as Russell started, "Rachel's not going, you're not going."

Quinn stomped over to Rachel, "Why can't you be normal?"

"Define normal?" Rachel teased before turning to Russell, "This party is just a lame excuse for all the popular people in school to drink beer and rub up against eachother."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to the side, "For one night can you please just forget that you are a complete freak and be my sister?"

"Step-sister."

Quinn sighed, "Please? Come on, Rachel. Please do this for me."

"Ugh, fine. I'll make an appearance."

Quinn screamed in delight as her and Brittany bounced on to Rachel, giggling. Rachel gently pushed them off and grabbed her coat.

"Alright, we are going now."

"One minute," Russell said, "No drinking, no drugs, no tattoos, no piercings, no animal slaughters, am I understood?"

Rachel smiled as Brittany and Quinn huffed after Russell begging to be aloud to drink. Rachel opened the door to be greeted with Finn Hudson standing at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Picking you up."

"Whatever, I am driving."

* * *

"Looking fresh tonight, Berry-Pie."

Rachel groaned as Jesse came up behind her. She knew this party was a bad idea. Plus, she had lost Quinn. She walked away to then be yanked back by Jesse.

"Where you going? Your sister here?"

STEP-SISTER! Rachel thought.

"Stay away from Quinn." she warned.

"Oh, I'll stay away from Quinn. But I can't guarantee she will stay away from me." he whispered in her ear before walking away.

* * *

Rachel grunted as she was yet again bashed into my a couple making out. She continued her search for Quinn.

"Hey, Rachel." Jesse's voice rang out.

She turned to see Quinn leaning against him with his arm wrapped around her, "Look who found me."

Him and Quinn turned to walk away before Rachel called out, "Quinn, wait!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Please do not talk to me in public!" Quinn hissed.

"There is something I have to tell you!" Rachel argued.

"Look, I am busy so scamper off!"

Quinn turned away and walked off with Jesse. "Bye-Bye!" Jesse called over his shoulder.

Rachel clenched her teeth as she grabbed a shot and downed it. Finn rushed over to her, "There you are! I've been looking all over!"

"Sorry, I'm getting trashed, man. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party, Finn?" she mocked.

She turned and walked away, grabbing another shot.

* * *

"Have you seen Quinn anywhere, dude?" Puck asked Sam.

"Look, relax. It's a party, she is 100% here!" Sam replied. He then smiled at Puck and pointed to the stairs.

"Found her."

Puck turned and smiled; walking towards her.

"Hey Quinn!"

Quinn -who was laughing with Brittany- turned. "Oh, hey...Puck." she trailed off.

"Uhm, you really look amazing." Puck told Quinn, making Brittany roll her eyes.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, we all know I look amazing."

They all turned to see Jesse standing beside them.

"Yes you do." muttered Brittany and Jesse walked over and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's go dance." he grabbed Quinn's arm and walked away. Quinn turned back and gave Puck a small smile before walking away.

* * *

Quinn, who had eventually got away from Jesse, walked through the party. She looked up to see Puck staring at her. She smiled gently at him before putting her head down and walking towards Brittany. She grabbed her arm and muttered into her ear, "Is it me or does this party all of a sudden suck?"

* * *

Finn walked through the crowd, looking for Rachel. He was worried. He spotted her looking very tipsy with another shot in her hand. He walked towards her and yanked it from her hand. "I think I'll have this one, Rachel."

She yanked it back off him, "No! This one is mine!" she pouted before walking away.

Finn sighed before going after her again. He stopped when Jesse pulled Finn to the side, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get Rachel Berry to act like a human!"

They were cut off when they heard cheers coming from the room Rachel had entered. They turned and looked as Jesse ran in cheering also and Finn's mouth dropped.

Oh my God.

Rachel was dancing. On a table. Slowly stripping. Finn ran in before one of the guys who were watching and whistling at her decided to take advantage.

"Rachel, get down!"

She ignored him and continued to dance, dropping to her knees and back up causing the room to cheer louder. She jumped in the air causing her to hit her head off a chandelier and fall back. Finn ran forward and caught her, helping her down. The room continued to cheer as Finn asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she said before falling back again. Finn caught her.

"No, you're not."

"I just need to lie down, that's all." she said.

"No. If you lay down, you will fall asleep." he argued.

"Hmmm," Rachel moaned, "Sleep is good."

Yep, she was seriously drunk.

"No, you can't sleep if you maybe have a concussion, Rachel."

He helped her out of the party. "Come on, sit." he pointed to a chair.

"We need to talk." Puck came up behind him.

Finn sighed. "Puck, I am a little busy right now." he pointed to Rachel in the chair.

"Can you just give me a second?"

Finn sighed before walking away from Rachel, but not to far.

"What?" Finn asked.

"It's off. The whole thing, ok. It's off."

"What are you talking about, Puck?"

"She doesn't want me. She never will. She wants Jesse." Puck sighed.

Finn sighed before glancing at Rachel again.

"Puck, do you like the girl?"

"Yeah,"

"And is she worth all this trouble?"

"Well I thought she was but..."

"She either is or she isn't?" Finn stated.

Puck sighed.

"Listen, Puck," Finn started as he placed his hand on Puck's shoulder, "First of all, Jesse isn't half the man you are. Secondly, do not let anyone let you think you don't deserve what you want."

Puck smiled gently at him to which Finn responded with a smile, also. Finn was about to continue when, out of the corner of his eye, he seen Rachel slump forward, nearly falling. He rushed towards her and caught her just in time.

"Come on, we're going." he lifted Rachel up and nodded a goodbye to Puck.

* * *

Finn eventually got Rachel out of the house and spotted a swing set on a hill across from Mike's house. They made their way towards it. Rachel fell forward to which Finn gripped her hips and helped her back up.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" Rachel slurred.

"Well, you may have a concussion."

"You wouldn't care if I never woke up."

"Sure I would." Finn smiled at her.

"Why?" she asked.

He grabbed her hands and he spoke, "Well then because I'd have to then take out girls who actually like me."

"Like you could find one!" she shot back.

"Ouch! You see that's it! Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" he smiled sarcastically.

She smiled before walking over to the swing, "I need to sit down."

She sat on the swing as Finn stood above her. She tried to swing but the sudden need to sleep became over-powering as she fell back. Finn caught her again, laughing.

"Woah!" she laughed.

He sighed as he sat in the swing beside her and looked at her. He never truly studied her before, and boy did he like what he seen.

"So, why do you let Jesse get to you like that?"

"I hate him." she stated.

"Why?" he laughed.

He swung back as he waited for an answer. When it never came Finn looked over at her.

Shit!

She was completely asleep, which was very bad for the state she was in. He rushed over to her and began to shake her while calling her name.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up! Oh damn it! Rachel!" he tapped her face.

Slowly, she began to wake as she stared at him, "You have really nice eyes."

Finn smiled at her, relieved. She smiled back. They got lost in eachothers eyes. It was then Rachel thought it was the perfect moment to puke all over Finn's new shoes, so she did just that.

* * *

Jesse walked over to Brittany and Quinn and tapped their shoulders.

"A bunch of us are going out for pizza, wanna come?" he asked.

Quinn really didn't want to. Jesse had been getting on her nerves all night.

"Sorry, can't. Have to be home in twenty minutes," she lied.

"Well," Brittany started, "I don't have to be home until twelve?"

Jesse glanced at her, looking her up and down before nodding in approval.

"One more chance?" he asked Quinn.

"Oh, no I really can't." she looked away.

"That's a shame!" Brittany said.

Jesse looked back at Brittany, "You wanna go?"

"Sure," she giggled as Jesse wrapped his arm around her.

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted after her.

"Hey, you turned it down!" she called over Jesse's shoulder and continued walking.

"Bitch." Quinn muttered, angrily.

Puck, who was leaving the party, came up behind her.

"You have fun tonight?" he muttered, coldly and brushed past her.

"Tons. Hey, Puck!" she called after him.

Puck stopped but didn't turn around.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home?.." she pleaded.

* * *

Finn and Rachel laughed together as they listened to Finn's stereo in his car.

"I should do this," Rachel said, pointing to the stereo.

"Do what?"

"THIS!"

"Start a band?" he quizzed.

"No, sell stereos, of course start a band!" she mocked. "My mom would love that.." she muttered bitterly.

They pulled up outside Rachel's house. Finn leaned over and switched off the stereo and turned off the engine of the car.

"I think I'm starting to get to know you." he said.

She laughed bitterly, "I doubt it. The only thing people know about me is that I'm scary,"

"Well, I like you."

Rachel smiled at him, getting lost in his eyes. He smiled back before clearing his throat, "So what's up with your mom? Is she a pain in the ass?"

"No. She just wants me to be somebody that I'm not," she replied looking away, "You know, more like Quinn."

"Oh, Quinn," he smiled at her.

"You know, Finn Hudson, you're not as vile as I thought you were." she leaned closer.

Finn chuckled as Rachel closed her eyes and leaned over. Finn licked his lips and tried to close his eyes but he just couldn't do it. It wasn't right. She was drunk off her ass.

"Maybe we should do this another time.."

At this, Rachel's eyes shot open. She furrowed her eyebrows in humiliation and jumped out of the car.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn shouted after her but she was already inside.

* * *

Puck pulled up outside Quinn's house and cut the engine off. The car ride was tense. Quinn looked over at him, "Thanks,"

Silence.

"You never wanted to be with me, did you? It was all a lie. Jesse is the guy for you, aren't I right, Quinn? God, have you always been this selfish?!"

Quinn's eyes widened, "I guess..."

"Look, just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter. I mean, I really liked you. I defended you when people called you snotty, I helped you when you asked me too, I learned fucking French for you and then you just blow me off an-"

Puck was cut off when Quinn reached over, grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. They pulled back as Quinn blushed a deep shade of red and Puck stared at her in awe. Without saying a word, Quinn smiled and got out of the car.

* * *

Rachel walked into class the next day and all eyes shot to her.

"Howdy, cowgirl!" one guy teased.

"Hey Rachel, what do we owe you for the table dance baby?" Jesse teased.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Puck asked Finn as they both sat on the bleachers watching Rachel play football.

"I didn't do anything. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. She was too drunk. I doubt she remembers."

"But the plan was working!"

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted out anyway?" Finn argued.

"Well I did... until she kissed me.." he smirked.

Finn smiled at him just as Sam came running over.

"So?" Puck asked.

"Well I talked to her friend, Santana, who said that Finn better, and I quote, 'run for his fucking life because Snix is coming'" Sam said.

Finn sighed. She remembers.

Just then a ball came there way, barely grazing Finn's face. Yep, she remembers.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were walking down the hall when they seen a poster for prom.

"Eww, who would even go to that thing, anyway?"

"Well," Santana answered, "I would. I just don't have a date,"

"Why would you ever want to go to a stupid prom, San? It's nothing but a stuffy room, filled with people who can't dance, terrible musi-"

"Ok, ok! We won't go," Santana laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn sighed. "Hey Jesse."

"So, prom, wanna go?"

Quinn looked around at her class, all running laps. It was gym class, her favourite. But of course Jesse had to ruin it.

"I would but you know the deal, I can't go if Rachel isn't going."

"Don't worry, she's going." Jesse stated.

"What? How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

"I just do." he winked before walking away.

* * *

"Here," Jesse handed Finn $200, "That should take care of everything."

Finn sighed, "You know what, no."

He handed the Jesse the money and turned away.

"Wait! Look, here," he took out another $100, "huh?"

Finn sighed again. He nodded his head and grabbed the money, walking away.

* * *

Finn entered the music store to see Rachel looking through records. He walked towards her.

"Hey Rachel."

"What are you doing here, Finn?" she replied, annoyed.

"Just looking." he smirked.]

"You are so.."

"Handsome, charming, wholesome?" he teased.

"Unwelcome." she shot back.

He walked closer to her. "You're not as mean as you think you are."

She scrunched her nose, "And you're not as badass as you think you are,"

"Oh, looks like someone still has her panties in a twist!"

"Don't you dare think you had any effect on my panties," she said.

She glanced at him before walking out of the store.

* * *

"She's still pissed." Finn told Sam and Puck at lunch the next day.

"Look, you embarrassed the girl. You need to sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity. Even the score" Puck said.

Finn looked at him before walking away.

"He has anger issues," Sam muttered.

"Shut it, dude."

* * *

_"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you,"_

The sweet, sultry voice rand around the football pitch, causing Rachel to shoot her head up. She glanced around, looking for the source of this voice, but seen nothing.

_"You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much,"_

Rachel glanced up to see Finn Hudson singing. Finn Fucking Hudson. She gasped. She was angry and humiliated but he sure was cute.

_"At last love has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you," _

Finn pointed to the school's marching band who all started to immediately play their instruments. Rachel laughed as did the rest of her team. She glanced up at Finn who was dancing, well trying to. She smirked.

_"I love you baby and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm a lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say," _

He winked at Rachel who was now very noticably blushing.

_"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray! Oh, pretty baby I'm glad I found you, please stay and let me love you baby,"_

He sat down on the bleachers and looked directly at Rachel;

_"Oh, let me love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,"_

He finished as all the girls laughed and clapped while Rachel smirked. Finn winked before running off, his job was done.

* * *

Finn sat in detention, huffing. Of course he would get detention for singing. Of course.

"Mr. Schuester, can I talk to you for a second?"

Finn's head shot up at the sound of Rachel's voice. He smiled at her.

"What's up, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I actually have some ideas on how we can improve the girls football team!"

"Good! We can talk about it later." Mr. Schue smiled.

Rachel looked down at Finn.

"The window," she mouthed, hoping her understood.

"What?" he mouthed back.

"The window," she mouthed, pointing to it.

Finn understood then, silently grabbing his bag and slowly walking towards the window as Rachel distracted Mr. Schue. He got out without a problem and smiled to himself at the thought of Rachel.

* * *

"So," Finn asked Rachel as they sat in the park, "Whats your excuse? You know, for acting the way you do?"

"Well, I don't like living up to other peoples standards. Why should I live up to other peoples expectations except my own?"

Finn nodded. He understood.

"So, you wanna?"

"Want to what? You really are a confusing man."

"Paint-balling? Come on!" he yanked Rachel up from the grass and dragged her across town, both laughing.

* * *

Rachel laughed loudly as Finn jumped on her, both of them falling into a patch of hay. She smiled at him as she stared into his eyes. His handsome face was covered in all different colour paints, making Rachel giggle. She knew she probably looked worse. She noticed how he licked his lips and stared at her mouth. Rachel leaned forward, slowly and Finn placed his lips on to hers in a gentle kiss. Rachel felt like she was in heaven. When Finn pulled back and looked at her, Rachel smiled. She sneakily grabbed a paintball and smashed in on his head, laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Tell me something true," Rachel asked Finn while they sat on her porch after a long day of paintballing.

"Something true? I hate peas."

Rachel laughed, "No. Something real. Something no one else knows."

Finn nodded, "Alright, you're sweet,"

He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"You're sexy,"

He kissed the other side of her neck.

"And you completely want me."

Rachel raised her eyesbrows and smirked, "You are very self-centered."

Finn smirked back as he touched her face, "You love it."

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he asked, "Go to the prom with me?"

"Is that a request or a demand, Mr. Hudson?"

"Come on, go with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. It's only a stupid dance," she answered.

"Come on, no one would expect you to go."

"Why are you pushing this, Finn?" she looked at him seriously, "Whats in it for you?"

"Oh, so now I have to have a motive to want to be with you?"

"You tell me?"

Finn looked at her before turning away, "You need therapy, you know that?"

"Answer the question, Finn."

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, "There is nothing in it for me, just the pleasure of your company, ok?"

He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Rachel yanked it from his mouth and ran into her house.

* * *

Quinn lay in her room watching TV when Rachel knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She entered as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you hate that you have to stay home because I'm not 'Susie Highschool'" Rachel said.

"Like you care."

"I do care! But I am a firm believer in doing something for your own choices and not someone elses," Rachel told her.

"Do you know that I am the only sophomore that was asked to the prom and I can't go because you dont feel like it?!" Quinn mocked.

"Look, Quinn I-"

"Just get out." Quinn stated. "I said get out!"

Rachel sighed as she left the room.

* * *

Rachel lay in her bed listening to Billy Joel. She felt bad about Quinn. She got up out of her bed to see Quinn out in the garden looking gloom through her window. She sighed. She can't believe she was about to do this, but she was going to the prom.

* * *

Rachel walked down the stairs in a long blue dress with her hair curled.

"Bye Russell, I'm going to the prom!"

"That's funny, sweetie." Russell chuckled. He heard the door shut and his face fell. What? He got up to investigate when Quinn came running down the stairs, smiling in a pink dress.

"Where are you going?"

"To prom, Daddy!"

Just then there was a knock on their door. Quinn rushed over to open it to be greeted by Puck looking slick in a black tuxedo.

"Hi." Quinn giggled.

"Wow, uhm, Quinn, you look ahem wow."

Quinn laughed. "Bye daddy!"

She turned to leave but was stopped by Russell.

"Explain."

"Well," Quinn started, "Remember how you said I could date if Rachel dated? Well she found this guy who is actually kind of perfect for her which is actually kind of perfect for me because Puck asked me to the prom and I really, really wanna go!"

Russelll nodded as he looked at Puck.

"Nice to meet you, sir." he extended his hand but Quinn grabbed his arm and ushered him out of the house.

* * *

Rachel walked into the prom alone. She glanced around.

"Wow," came Finn's voice from behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Wow to you too." she looped her arm in his and they walked into the crowded room.

"Listen, Finn. I'm really sorry that I questioned your motives."

Finn glanced down, guiltly. "It's ok." He leaned over and kissed her rosy cheek.

* * *

Rachel laughed with Finn as he tried to dance. God love that boy. She spotted Quinn dancing with Puck. Quinn glanced over and smiled at her, Rachel the same.

* * *

Quinn looked at herself in the school mirror and smiled. Just then, she heard the toilet flush and Brittany came out of one of the stalls.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Oh please, don't tell me you thought you were the only sophomore here at prom. Jesse picked me up."

"Well congrats. He is all yours."

"How sweet," mocked Brittany before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel laughed as Finn spun her around on the dancefloor. She leaned up and kissed him but was shocked when Finn was pulled away by Jesse.

"What the hell dude?" Jesse spat.

"What?"

"What is Quinn doing here with Puckerman? I didn't pay you to take out Rachel for Quinn to come here with some asshole."

At them words, Rachel fell still. Pay. Take out. What? She felt tears well in her eyes as she glanced at Finn who was speechless. He moved closer to her, trying to hold her but she pushed him away and ran out of the prom, sobbing.

* * *

Finn rushed out after Rachel, passing Quinn and Puck who were too busy making out to notice him.

"Rachel would you give me a chance to explain!" he shouted after her.

She spun around with tears running down her rosy cheeks, "You were paid to take me out? And by the one person I truly hate! I knew this was a set-up!"

"Rachel it wasn't like that!"

"What was it like? Were you gonna get the money and maybe a bonus if you slept with me?"

"I didn't care about the money, Rachel! I cared about you!" he stated.

"I am so done with you, Finn."

She walked away from him, tears still falling.

* * *

Rachel sat in her room, reading a book.

"Hey," Quinn entered with a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "So, you sure you don't wanna go sailing with Puck and I?"

Rachel shook her head. Quinn sighed before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Rachel stood in class, about to read her poem they were assigned. She took a deep breath and looked over at Finn,

"_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you do your hair,__  
_

_I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big dumb combat boots and how you read my mind,_

_I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme._

_I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie,_

_I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry._

_I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call,_

_Buy mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little, not at all."_

She finished her poem with tears streaming down her face. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and she failed. Finn was staring at her with sadness in his eyes. She began to sob and ran out of the room.

* * *

Rachel walked to her car after a long day of school. She gasped in amazment when she seen a white guitar on her front seat. She opened her car door and touched in like it was made of gold.

"Nice, huh?"

Him. His voice.

"It's amazing." she started, "Is it for me?"

"Yeah, I seen it and thought of you."

"Don't think that this will make everything ok. It's an amazing guitar but I am still hurt..." she trailed off.

"It's for when you start your band."

Rachel smiled. He remembered.

"Rachel, I love you."

Rachel's eyes widened before she smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You can't keep buying me a guitar everytime you screw up, you know?" she teased.

"Yeah, I know. But then again, there is still drums, bass and maybe even the keyboard," he teased while holding her close.

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

She had her happy ever after. At last.

* * *

**A/N; I hope you all enjoyed! Dont forget to leave a review!**


End file.
